Façade (video game)
Façade is a interactive history game created by Michael Mateas and Andrew Stern, Distribution by InteractiveHistory.net . History(game and reception) Façade puts the player in a close-friend of Trip and Grace that comes to their house for cocktails to celebrate the day when the player indrotucted Trip to Grace. The game win a title in the book "1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die".The game also wins the Grand Jury Prize at the 2006 Slamdance Indepent Games Festival, and the game was in the magazine "Games for Windows: The Official Magazine" Gameplay WASD to control chacrater, Enter to tip and say. Click for most action. The player can confort,hug and even kiss Travis(Trip) And Grace. Every action need to be used in the correct things- Hugging Trip after he cries,or when he introducts you (same as Grace) Conforting Trip and Grace when they are feeling bad. Kissing them in the mouth are really bad, Trip can kick you. Kiss them in the cheeks, it will be a welcome option. The game uses Cybertext and a 3D-2D thing. 'Culture'(myths and memes) *Melon- When you say this, Trip will stare at you and sometimes he will say "Caw", so he will kick you out the apartment. He make this because he think that melons and breasts are the same. *Caw-Trip will say this when he is offended- this is a infamous meme, most used by the fakery-maker Oldthinkertube. What he is actually saying is "Kha", which is a real name in-game. *Inside the gray door- There are so many myths at this(most of them says that is Trip's secret room, where he hold on illegal guns where the player can get, and kill Trip and Grace), and some people are ready to create creepypasta about this- But, there is so many chances to be their restroom or their bedroom. * All physics are broken- Sometimes Trip and Grace's path prediction software can go haywire and cause them to either walk around in circles or walk through things. It is also when Trip is throwing the player out that he phases through the walls. It seems the player is the only one to have any collision detection. * Graphical glitches- This can happen either in-game or when you try to corrupt the game when the game has graphical glitches such as Trip and Grace's bodies, hands and other things, or you can kiss Trip and Grace while holding an object and the object will phase through their face. * Broken game- Sometimes the AI can have a fatal glitch and Trip and Grace will only stare at the player. This can also happen when they aren't even looking at the player, like in FoopJohnson's video. * False Gameover- This glitch can be performed when Trip is in the kitchen and you either say something really offensive or kiss Grace. If you do it right, when Trip is walking into the living room, he will say one of his "The guest must leave" phrases but he will not actually throw the player out. Unfortunately, this causes an AI glitch. * If You Installed Facade Since 2005 & Never Deleted It Michael Mateas & Andrew Stern Will Send You A Update To The Facade Game, That can make you do stuff like this (talk to Your Girlfriend/Boyfriend, Or Talk To Trip's Or Grace's Parents They Will Respond Like Cleverbot. & Go To the Secret Room & Their Apartment Will Be More Upgraded Having A Bed & A Bathroom & Bigger Kitchen, you can even see them Have Sex, Then You Can Actually See Yourself Depending what name you choose & Finally There Will Be More Names.Category:FacadeCategory:Melon Fuck you